Bunraku
by Yun Akuma
Summary: Sasuke. A foolish human. That fails to heed my warning. Now my prey must pay, for he'll make such a beautiful broken puppet when I'm done with him just like all the other fools I have in my collection...NaruSasu


**A/N: Sorry for not updating my other stories but because I'm in basketball and come home around seven at night, and homework. Its quite difficult to do anything of updates. But I'm still alive and trying write some chapter which is coming along slowly. Yet because I'm in X-mas vacation, I'll be writing ALOT! So please read and enjoy also Merry Christmas!!!!

* * *

**

**Title: Bunraku (Puppet Show)**

**Summary: Sasuke. A foolish human. That fails to heed my warning. Now my prey must pay, for he'll make such a beautiful broken puppet when I'm done with him just like all the other fools I have in my collection...(NaruSasu)**

**Chapter One- ****"Hush little brother,"**

_------------------_

"___I want to tell you a story. Where in once upon a time tale, there lived a small boy in small village. Yes this special boy was all alone for most of his life. No one really wanted this boy, not ever seeing his precious creations as he called them. It was pity really, that no one ever said anything comforting to him but teased this tender eight year old. So many times this small child was kicked or laughed at by the way he was poorly dressed for his parents never really cared for him. _

_Even though they were his flesh and blood relatives they never really liked this boy after all, this family loved only their precious prodigy of son. Whom achieved so much but no matter what this blond child did, his little brother would always get the congratulation for the stupidest of things. So the poor boy's heart great cold. Hatred raced through his veins as days turned in to weeks which turned into months and eventually into years to where the boy sat alone in his disgusting of room that was his. _

_Yes, he was the child that never existed. Only few would actually talk to this small boy and that was his beautiful puppets. Yes the pity dolls that moved by the strands of long blond hair that he cut from his own scalp. How pitiful this boy looked, sitting there in the corner whom spoke to the doll he created. Yes this puppet, was indeed crafted beautifully with its fierce red hair and golden diamond eyes glistened in the darkness, as the dolls limps moved gracefully with the clothing so neatly trimmed like a hime did this creation of the boy's move across the dusted wood floors. However this boy never realized he was being watched from the crack of his door, by the boy he hated so much. Yes his little brother, Kyuubi who resembled so much of his brother that made the blond boy smile evilly. _

_That is till the day did blond finally saw a moving shadow beneath the door's crack did he finally let his hatred consume his shameful human heart. "Do you want to play little brother" he called out to the younger boy who shocked by his aniki's voice for he had rarely spoken to him. _

"___Hai, I want to play aniki!" he whispered making the other smile in the shadows not daring to to show his face to the younger boy. Quietly did the blond stand, the joints in his tired body cracked as the sounds echoed within the quite room before facing the door. His long blond hair covered his face as he smiled warmly at the boy. _

"___Than open the door, Kyuubi so we can play," he smiled as his left hand moved the puppet into hugging gesture of love to the naive child. _

"___Of course brother!" laughed the misleading child. Slowly did the pale hand reach out towards the brass knob, his small digit of fingers grasped around the dented knob, and turned the forbidden door where a figure of his beloved aniki stood there waiting with a warm smile. There in his left hand the puppet danced with happiness as the strings shined brightly from the light that came from the hallway of candles. Yet as the boy entered the room did he truly notice the puppet stop in its dance, as the nimble hands fell to its side, its legs lay hanging in the air as the head that was once bowed look up slowly. The piercing golden eyes shined deadly into the warm ones. The tiny creation slowly moved its supposedly painted mouth into cold smirk, staring intently at the now frozen child's body. _

"___Do you wish to play little boy? Because I haven't played with any one before but I assure you I don't bite too hard like my master says," chuckled the devious looking puppet as now the strings were let further long from the slender fingers, gracefully did it land on its pale wooden legs. Shivers ran down the eight year old child's spine, he tripped over his now tangled up legs and falling upon the creaking wooden boards. _

"___B...bro...ther why?" Kyubbi stuttered out in fear as the puppet slowly made its way towards the shivering child, the blond puppet master merely laughed from behind as it watched the display through his blond bangs. _

"___Because a child like you never truly deserved his love and I'm going to punish you for hurting my master." puppet whispered venomously towards the terrified boy whose body shivered, he tried to crawl away from the devious creature. There only in the darkness does the door close before child could even turn to race out, and the shine of bloodthirsty lust glow within the dancing puppet's eyes. _

_There did darkness truly come within blond's room, as screams echoed through the household, no one dared to answer for they could already see the trail of blood spilling through the under door's crack, already knowing what horror couldn't be stopped. And on that same night did they burn the house, a mother cried within her husband's arms while watching the small house burn where dry cackles of laughter echoed in the flames before seeing sapphire eyes flash through the red bursting flames before turning into sickening bloody ones. _

_There did truly the mother know that no matter what unforgivable reason, she had created a demon, and soon her vision blacken. Limp went her body within her dear husband's shocked body as the pitiful man eyes trailed towards his wife's lips whom were covered in blood. A yell escaped this man, the limp heat less body fell upon the dirt. His widen eyes faced the tiny cuts that appeared on his wife's skin, blood slithered down her face as her empty dull azure eyes stared back him and the empty smile that surfaced upon her tainted blood lips. _

_Oh but what a scream this frightened man yell out through his lungs as he watched his wife's body slowly drip its dark heavy liquid. His knees gave out, his body crawled back where golden strings begin to lift the woman's body up in the air like a broken puppet. Laughter echoed in the skies, the dancing body moved and blood dripped down like rain on to his own dirty clothes. "Do you wish to dance dear husband of mine?" whispered the cracked voice of the dead woman, the empty eyes starred into widen golden orbs. _

"___Yes, father come and dance with us." laughed small child from his right, seeing the dancing body, flames burnt the decaying body of his dead son. Before he could even move, strings of silver slithered upon his crawling form, pulled across the ground, and his fingers clutching the ground below. But no one helped the man, the crowd of few villagers watched the yelling man whom begged to someone by name that no one knew who. _

"___No stop! I beg you, my son!" but no one answered, merely laugh he received, he felt the arms of his wife on him. He screamed when his son's burning hand clutched on his own flesh, flames soon came upon him. The scared villagers watched from afar as the man's family pulled him into the burning flames but no one saw whom was pulling the strings expect for the dieing man. They're he faced the smiling boy, where laughing puppet sat on his shoulders, blood stains covered them both from head to toe, his voice no longer could be heard once the man's body reached passed the door's near collapsing frame. _

_What horrible story many would say. But the village it was beautiful yet tragic story of the pitiful man and his wife of how one can truly be consumed by the dieing flames of they're kin. No matter anyone would think it continued off and on this story till it was lost within the world's words. That was till mysterious book was put into library yet the funny is that book had no other copy. The curse of Uzumaki family those who see it wouldn't dare to touch it but those who do, well its far too troublesome telling you my friend. For you will have to read it to understand such story and I do hope you enjoy for my master truly doesn't like to be ignored...or does 'it'?" _

**End?**


End file.
